In the Shadows
The Egyptian magicians, especially those that follow the path of the gods, are faced with a new threat. Even though the main embodiment of Chaos has been vanquished, evil can still be ressurected through the natural chaos that lies within the world. This time, the threat the 21st Nome must face will be birthed in the darkness, and be lurking in the shadows. Characters Magicians Callie (ShelatheWolf) Katrina (Crystal1999) Sadie (Crystal1999) Carter (ShelatheWolf) Walt Zia (ShelatheWolf) Felix (ShelatheWolf) Gods/Goddesses Bast (ShelatheWolf) Isis (Crystal1999) Nepthys (ShelatheWolf) Kauket (ShelatheWolf) Pestit (ShelatheWolf) Erebus (ShelatheWolf) Greek Gods/Goddess Airis (Crystal1999) Others Sally Jackson (ShelatheWolf) Percy Jackson (ShelatheWolf) Jade (Crystal1999) Malcolm (ShelatheWolf) Annabeth (ShelatheWolf) Before the Dawn Callie dragged herself out of bed, strolling to the balcony to gaze at the river, reminded of the heavy duties that she carried. Sighing, Callie travelled downstairs. Since she was the first one up, she went to the gym and practiced forms in the first glimpses of the dawn light. Callie retrieved her long, slender staff out of the Du'at. The blue green stone near the head of the staff glowed as she slowly carried water on its tip, releasing it in a devestating strike that blasted the wooden target into splinters. While she was practicing, a faint movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Callie stopped and focused on the rays of orange light that peered through the windows, and she almost thought she saw a woman walking in the mist of the rays. "Help me..." a voice whispered, barely reaching Callie's ears. Callie looked back and forth, trying to locate the voice. "Who are you?" she questioned. More clearly now, a woman appeared in the light. She had soft features, and her eyes were the same color of the light. Her hair gently swayed, dancing like the dawn light. "Help me..." she repeated. "I am weak..." The woman faded back before Callie could reach her, leaving only the light. "Well, I could've helped you if a knew more..." Callie muttered, swinging her staff in mock practice positions, determined to be as good with a staff as she was with her bronze sword. Suddenly Katrina walked into the gym, her red hair pulled up and her training clothes on. Spotting Callie, she walked over. "Hey Callie..." "Hey Katrina," Callie greeted, as she continued practicing using her staff as an extention of herself, in order to be better acquainted with it in battle. Katrina pulled her staff out of the Du'at, the dawn light causing the large diamond at the tip to sparkle. "Couldn't sleep either?" Callie shook her head. "Too much on my mind, and I just wasn't tired," she stated. Although, that was only half true. She was woken by a nightmare, where a mass of darkness had swallowed all of her friends, both Egyptian and Greek. Voices taunted her from the depths of Tartarus and the Du'at. She tried to fight them off, but the darkness, like a plague, dried up all the water around, and the water gods, including Nepthys, went silent, as well as her father Poseidon, leaving her alone to face the growing shadow. Callie shook the thought from her head, and tried to continue focusing on her training. Katrina muttered something under her breath and a golden hieroglyphic appeared over the top of her staff. She blew it towards one of the targets which exploded moments later. "Yes! I finally did it without blowing up the gym!" Callie glanced at Katrina. "Yeah, it's amazing how durable this gym is, and trust me, I blew up the gym several times myself. I also flooded it..." "You flooded the gym?" "My powers are...interesting. While trying to control them, I sorta exploded the water pipes," Callie explained sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. Sadie told me about that... Didn't you make the toilet explode on Carter?" "Yep, that was me..." Callie answered slowly, stifling a laugh. "Man, I wish I could have seen the look on his face...." Katrina said, absent-mindedly twirling her staff around. Laughter and footsteps alerted the girls that the others were up, and that breakfast was ready. After breakfast, Callie slipped out to go for a walk, still thinking about her dream and the woman in the light. Somehow, she felt like it was connected, but she couldn't explain how. Seeing Callie slip out, Katrina trailed behind her, charming her feet so the wouldn't make any noise. Callie walked, and ended up going towards her mom's apartment, where she ran into her. Sally's groceries scattered, and Callie immediately bent down to help. "Thank you- Callie!" Her mom looked up to see her, and embraced her. "Hi mom," Callie gasped, her oxygen line stopped by her mom's vice-like grip. She let go, and picked up her groceries. "So, how is school doing?" she asked, refering to both actual school and the Brooklyn House. "I'm doing fine, though my trig teacher has it in for me..." Callie scuffed her shoe across the sidewalk. Sally shook her head. "You and Percy both are lucky to pass each year," she commented, though she meant no accusation. "So is there something on your mind, sweetie?" she asked softly. Callie met her mom's gaze, grateful for her understanding. She only knew her real mom for about a year, but she already treated her like she was always there. "Yeah, I thought about going to Camp. I had a dream last night, and I thought I'd try to ask Annabeth about it," Callie told her. "Okay, good luck," Sally gave her a half hug with one arm. "Percy went there for the weekend to see Annabeth. If you see him, tell him I said that I miss him." "Alright mom, bye!" Callie kept walking, her hands deep in her pockets, as she headed towards Long Island, contemplating whether or not she should summon Petra. Katrina started trailing her. What do you think she ment by camp? ''She asked Isis, ducking behind a building so Callie wouldn't see her. ''I have no idea. ''Isis replied. ''Well, I'm going to trail her. ''Katrina said Isis was quick to reply. ''If your going to trail her, why don't you use that glamor spell? Katrina faced-palmed herself, quickly steping into the shadows. Why didn't I think of that? She quickly cast the glamor spell, then continued following Callie, making sure not to run into any of the mortals. Callie sped up to make it there in a reasonable time, quickly jogging there. Approaching the hill, she passed through the pillars and entered Camp Halfblood. Unwilling to draw much attention, she walked directly towards the Athena cabin. Malcolm was sitting in front of the cabin, reading. He looked up when Callie came up towards him. "Hey, do you know where Annabeth and Percy are?" she asked. "They're at the lake, probably making out or something. They just got back from that pizza place they always go off to," he replied, looking back down at his book. "Thanks," Callie called over her shoulder as she went to the lake. On the way, she ran into Jade. "Oh, hi," she greeted her. "Hey Callie. Where have you been?" Jade asked. Katrina had sliped into the camp, the barriers not holding her out, surprisingly. She saw the campers practicing their sword figthing skills in the arena and practicing their aim at the target practice lanes. Ok, something is definently going on here... ''Suddenly, she saw Jade talking to Callie. ''Wait, how come she never told me she went to camp? Katrina almost ran into one of the campers and decided that it would be safer up in the air. She morphed into a kite and flew over to where Callie and Jade were talking. "Oh, school and stuff. You know how it is," Callie replied, referring to her and Percy's historically proven need for boarding schools for the troubled. "Yeah. If you were looking for Annabeth, she and Percy just went up to the lake." "Thanks, Malcolm just told me." Callie said as she ran towards the lake. She saw Percy and Annabeth there, fingers interlaced. "Hey!" Percy and Annabeth jumped at her sudden arrival. "Oh, hi Callie. What brings you here?" Percy greeted her. "Had a dream, and I was going to go crazy just hanging around the House." Callie sat down beside them. "Have you noticed anything usual, especially something shadow related?" Annabeth shrugged. "Only thing in the shadows is Fang. He decided he wanted to scare a few us by sneaking through the shadow of a tree the other day, other than that, shadow are shadows." Not comforted, Callie stood up. "Just watch out, okay? Oh, by the way, Mom said 'hi'." She waved goodbye to them, then hurried out of the camp. Katrina flew after Callie. What do you think that girl ment by travilling through the shadows? Katrina asked. When she got no reply, she continued to fly after Callie, trying to resist the bird's urge to hunt the rat that she just spotted on the ground. Not far outside the camp, Callie stopped, dead in her tracks. A faint growling noise made the hair on the back of her neck rise. A beast jumped out of the shadows and lunged at Callie. She rolled over and leaped up, facing a black telekhine. Somehow, it was alone, unlike its breed. Snarling, it jumped at Callie, foam drigging from its jaws. Callie pulled off her arm band and it immediately morphed into a bronze blade, perfectly balanced in her hands. She swiped at its neck, but it arched upwards and the sword only grazed its underbelly. It connected with her shoulder and sank its razor sharp teeth into her flesh. She stifled a scream in pain, then flipped it off, already coming at it with her sword. The telekhine whimpered as Callie's sword sliced through its side. It crumbled to dust, blowing away in the wind. Starled, Callie realized that the dust was black, unusual for defeated monsters. She now contemplated the dark shade of the telekhine, and that it was bigger than normal, and alone. She plucked a tooth out of her bloody shoulder, a spoil of war that she intended on adding to her necklace of teeth. Sighing, Callie reached into the Du'at and pulled out some ambrosia, which she kept for times like this, since she didn't have time to go back to the camp. She told herself that she needed to return to Camp some other time to replenish her supplies. As the golden square melted into her mouth, she could already feel the skin mending on her shoulder. Speeding up to a slow run, she headed back for the Brooklyn House. What in Ra's name just happened?! Monsters don't dissolve into dust, and where in the world did that sword come from??? Katrina questioned Isis. Getting no answer from the Isis, she growled, I know you can hear me Isis! You are in my head, for the god's sake! What are you not telling me. I am not hidding anything I don't know. ''Isis replied calmly. ''Fine, don't tell me! ''Katrina quipped back, flying off towards the Brooklyn House. Callie was out longer than she expected, so she walked under the balcony and bent the water to boost her up, and then she entered her room and changed out of her torn shirt. When sat down on the couch downstairs, it appeared like nothing had happened. Katrina, who had decided not to confront Callie about what happened, yet, came into the room, her eyes finding Callie and narrowing slightly, knowing that something was amis. The days events, starting with her nightmares, lulled over in Callie's mind. She was going to figure out what this meant, even if it killed her in the process, which was likely. But she knew that her friends were at stake, and she had to do something. ''Do you know anything about this? she questioned Nepthys. Well, Nepthys replied, there is someone is upset, especially with me... Who? I asked. Now is not the time to discuss this, Nepthys hastily replied. I will come to you when you are ready. Callie groaned. You always say that when you don't want to talk. You know that I've been dreaming about whatever this is, Callie rebuked, but Nepthys went silent. "Hey, Callie...." Katrina said uncertainly. "Oh, hi Katrina," Callie greeted, standing up. "Where were you? I have been trying to find you and I looked everywhere..." Katrina asked, wanting to see what excuse she would come up with. Callie shrugged. "I went for a walk, then came back here to my room to read," Callie answered, not wanting to reveal the length of her 'walk'. "Oh. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to train up in the gym with me. I was going to ask Sadie, but she was... preoccupied." Katrina said. Callie squinted at Katrina. What was Sadie doing? "Sure, I'll go with you," Callie agreed, already walking towards the gym. Suddenly, a tramitized penguin ran past them, Sadie chasing after it. "Come back here! I was just trying to send you back to Antartica!" She had her staff out, ready to cast the spell. Felix sped behind her, yelling, "Don't take them away! They did nothing wrong!" Callie raised an eyebrow, but advanced towards the gym anyways. When she got there, she froze in her tracks. A hieracosphinx and a Stymphalian bird, both pitch black, stood snarling in the middle of the gym floor. Immediately, Callie pulled out her slender silver staff, a sharp blade at the end, and faced the monsters. These monsters weren't normally black like that, just like telekhine she fought. She lunged at the bird, hoping that the Celestrial bronze Nepthys lined it with would be enough. The blade tore through some of the razor sharp feathers, but before majot damage could be done, the heiracosphinx leaped onto her back, claws extended. Callie rolled to the side, tearing the glorified griffin off of her. The Stymphalian bird spread its wings, sending a shower of knife-like feathers towards Callie. Callie deflected most of them with her blade, using it as a make-shift sheild. One or two of them pierced her in the leg, but she tore them out and kept fighting the monsters, trying not to think about it. Katrina summoned her staff, twirling it around to deflect the razor feathers. "Ha-di!" Katrina yelled, the golden hiroglyphic appearing on the end of her staff. She batted it towards the monsters, the blast from the explosion it caused knocking her back. She flipped in the air, landing on her feet. The Stymphalian bird flew towards Katrina, interested by her odd scent. Its indestructble beak flew towards her, knocking Katrina back. Katrina swung her staff, connecting it with the Stymphalian bird. It flew backwards, and Katrina summoned a blast of fire that hit the bird. The bird shrieked, and shook its head in pain. It backed up, then flew at Katrina, its claws outstretched. Before it connected with Katrina, Callie rammed it in its side, knocking it aside. The hieracosphinx was hard on Callie's heels, and lunged at her again, pushing her onto her back. "Finish the other one off!" she told Katrina. "Puncter its underbelly!" Katrina sliced the underbelly of the Stymphalian bird with the large diamond that was on the top of her staff, the bird crumbling into black dust. As Callie fought the hieracosphinx, there was a tug in her gut. Almost involuntarily, a pipe burst open and a stream of hardened water pierced through the hieracosphinx's side, as it crumbled into obsidian like sand. She picked up her blade, and stood up, laregly aware of the throbbing pain in her leg. Katrina whirled around staring at Callie. She had some monster guts in her hair that had splattered when she had killed the Stymphalian bird. "What was that, Callie?" She said, motioning with her staff to where the pile of dust was. "Uhhhh...a chicken on steroids, what else?" Callie bluffed. She was in trouble. The Army of Shadows Katrina crossed her arms. "I know that you know what it is, and I know for certian that no one takes a walk halfway across the state of New York!" "It was a long walk, so what?" Callie retorted, then dread seeped into her. "You followed me, didn't you?" "Yes I did. Now, what are you hiding, Callie?" Katrina replied, standing so she was infront of the door. "I..." How did she say this without starting a war? "...have an interesting family..." "What do you mean you have an interesting family? There was a couple hundered kids at that camp, training to fight with swords and bows and arrows! They could be a potential threat to the House of Life!" Katrina exclaimed. "Well, the House of Life is a potential threat to them!" Callie retorted, fuming at the indirect insult to her true heritage. "That's why I bust my butt off keeping you people separated!" "How come you didn't just tell us about them-" Katrina started to say when Sadie and Carter burst in. "What happened, did anyone get hurt?" Sadie said, checking the room for any signs of possible damage. "No..." Callie answered, hoping to drop the subject. She placed her injured leg behind the other. Just then, Percy ran into the room, somehow able to pass through the House's defenses. Not even caring about the others, he turned to Callie. "The camp is being attacked by black telekhines and Stymphalian birds, really hard to kill too, and we need all of the help we can get! They're all over New York too," he panted, blood dripping down his forehead. "Oh my gods, more of them?!?" Callie almost shreiked, feeling overwhelmed. Carter stared at Percy in shock. "Camp Boy?" Percy whipped around to face Carter. "You're that kid who got eaten by the crocodile!" he exclaimed. Carter's cheek felt hot at the mention of that incident, especially in front of Sadie, who would never let that go. "It is you!" Carter replied dumbly. "Yeah..." Percy scratched the back of his neck, then a horrible thought struck him. "The monsters were headed downtown, we have to make sure they don't hurt Mom!" Fear struck Callie at the thought of the viscious shadow of monsters tearing apart her friends and family. Oh gods, the dream! This is what it meant! And that means that the Brooklyn House was in danger too. Before she could answer Percy, Carter interrupted. "Wait," he said to Callie, "You're Camp Boy's sister?" "You were the one who attacked him in the swamp!?!" Callie was shocked, then it turned to anger. "You hit him with the Fist of Horus!" "I didn't know who he was, and I still don't! Besides, it was an accident..." Carter faltered. "Wait a second! How do you two know, uh, Camp Boy," Sadie asked, pointing at Callie and Carter, then Percy, "how did Camp Boy get past the magic barriers, and when did you get eaten by a Crocodile, Carter?" "Barriers, got a master key, the crocodile...is in a bubble..." Percy answered in a rush. Callie rolled her eyes. Percy had just figured out how to make long lasting, nearly indestructible bubbles under the water, and has been dying to use that technique ever since. Now Phillip was stuck in a bubble. And Aya's Morph Key could've been Percy's way inside the building. When it came to breaking in without drawing any attention, the kids of Hermes were the specialists. "Thank you! That was so helpful." Sadie said sarcasticaly, rolling her eyes. "I can pop it!" Percy protested. "You've done enough!" I snapped. "Let's go before the entire first line falls! Its fall, they're not as many campers there!" I ran out towards the front, popping the large bubble that held Phillip captive. Percy was at my heels. "Hey!" Sadie yelled, rushing out after them. "Let us help." "Uh..." Callie faltered, not knowing what to say. "It's a family emergency?" She didn't know what else to say. If they found out about each other, the outcome could be worse then the Roman-Greek War! If they do fight, either way, Callie might lose her friends and family. Sadie raised her eyebrows. "Camp-boy here said they were all over New York. How is that a family emergancy?" Callie threw her hands up in frustration, mumbling a mix of Greek and Egyptian words. Percy refrained a weak laugh. "I love it when you do that. I can only understand half of what you say." "Shut up, Percy! We have to go!" she grabbed him by the wrist, and he didn't complain. He broke free and was already halfway through the door. Callie turned to the others. "You guys just make sure they don't reach the house, okay?" Katrina appeared in the door way, arms over her chest. "We wouldn't dream of it Callie." she said, holding back Sadie from racing after them. Callie raced after Percy, her heart thumping in her chest. Before they even reached the camp, a flock of Stymphalian birds swooped down on them, their talons scraping against Percy and Callie. Another pack of hieracosphinxes closed in on them too. As the black swarm covered her, a sickening voice crept into her mind. "We will destory everything you love right before you, little one. Once they are all dead, we will rise from their ashes, and you will always be reminded of your failure," it hissed. No. She couldn't let that happen. Callie summoned her staff and her sword, and tore through the mass. Percy fought along side her, Riptide gleaming in the sun. The sewer cap rumbled underneath them, and Callie wasn't sure who summoned the water. A geyser of water broke through and directed itself at the monsters in the direction of Percy's sword. Callie redirected some of the water, and created a cyclone that sucked up the birds in a cloud of feathers. They broke through the army of monsters and continued to run towards Camp Halfblood. When they arrived, the monsters already broke through the barrier, unaffected by its magic. Callie and Percy exchanged a quick, worried glance and darted into the chaos that used to be their camp, joining the tired demigods. Fortunately, most of the monsters had already been destroyed by the campers, though the damage was great and a few still terrorized them. With their help, the last of them were killed off. "I gotta go back to the House," Callie panted. "I'll go with you," Percy offered. "No, your hurt, and they're Egyptians," Callie objected, looking at the blood that soaked part of his shirt. "Well, you are too! And I'm not sending you back through that!" Percy retorted, gesturing to my many scrapes and cuts from the birds. Too tired to argue, Callie nodded and ran towards the beach, deciding that it would be quicker to swim, and that it would strengthen her and Percy. They hopped in, and used the waves to propel them foward, towards the Brooklyn House. The House Is In A line of the older magicians stood gaurd of the house, each one of them standing in mobile protection rings. The Elementalists were spining their staffs around, summoning gusts of air, fire, earth and water to fling at the hoard of monsters, one of them even summoning blocks of cheese. Carter and his Combat trainees were slicing through the mass of monsters, some of them encased in their combat avatars. Katrina and Sadie were standing side by side, summoning golden hieroglypics that they flung at the monsters. Suddenly, a figure rammed into Katrina and Sadie. It snorted, and slid its right hoof on the ground, preparing to attack again. It was a large bull-like man, about nine feet tall. Only one black and white striped horn was on its head. It pulled back, and charged at the unbalanced girls again. "Ha-wi!" Katrina yelled, the golden hieroglyphic for strike ''hovering infront of the Minatour. Unfortunately, after the Minatour was blown back, it got back up and took Sadie down. Just then, Percy and Callie catapulted out of the river. A trail of water followed them, but they were un-wet. Percy rolled as he hit the ground, and Callie landed straight on a Stymphalian bird. She flipped off of it, slicing through its belly on the way down, and landed hard on her heels, the bird's dust falling around her. "Hey, bull-face!" Percy captured the Minatours attention. "Wanna have round two?" The Minatour looked up at Percy, fear and hatred mixing into its beady black eyes. It ignored Sadie and charged at Percy. Having have grown in experience since he was twelve, Percy skillfully rolled out of it's way, hopping on its back before it had the chance to turn around. He stabbed Riptide through its neck, and it began to crumble into dust. Percy sliced through its other horn like clay before it fully dissolved. "Hey, now its not lopsided and I have a matching set," he cheerfully stated, moving the water at his feet and driving it into a telekhine. Katrina had rushed over to Sadie and helped her up, the two of them now making their way through the mass of monsters. Katrina's wand appeared in her hand and she threw it like a boomerang, the tip glowing white as it slashed through monsters. Callie plowed through the mass, staff in one hand, sword in the other, and a swirling trail of sharpened water around her. She looked over and saw Percy, bravely defending those he didn't even know. Suddenly, a misty image appeared next to him, with a exhausted Annabeth on the other side. "Percy! Where are you?" she shrieked. "The monsters are attacking the Empire State building! Something is holding up the gods from protecting themselves, and the monsters are reappearing here by the bucket loads!" "I'm with Callie right now, and we have our hands full at the moment, but I can try to call for Blackjack and meet you there soon," he promised. Sadie charged through the mass, using the Ha-di spell to blow up many of the monsters. As soon as the Iris message ended, the monsters that didn't get blown up by Sadie or anybody else turned and fled towards the city, in the direction of the Empire State Building. Percy ran up to Callie. "They're attacking Olympus!" he cried urgently. "Olympus?" Katrina asked, wiping her wand off as she came forward. "Uhh..." Callie faltered, faced again with this situation. "It's just this...place. I'll be right back." She tried to turn around to leave with Percy. Sadie was standing in front of her, arms crossed. "Oh, no. You are not leaving without explaining what is going on." "Who needs explanations?" Callie sweated, trying to move past her. "I do," Saide growled, blocking her way of escape. Callie bristled. "My friends are in danger! Now move aside!" Callie shouted, a wall of water instinctively risen behind her. "Why won't you let us help you, Callie?!" Sadie yelled, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Because you're Egyptians!" Callie blurted. Sadie realed back, as if she had been slapped. "What do you mean, 'Because we are Egyptians'? You are an Egyptian!" "Not really... I was born with Egyptian capabilities...but I'm Greek," Callie confessed. Katrina and Sadie's mouths both dropped to the ground. "A Greek???" The both said, the confusion emminating from them. "I'm sorry I never told you, but it would create chaos between the worlds. The Greeks and the Romans nearly killed each other off when they met, and I don't want that to happen here. Now me and Percy have to help the other demigods protect Olympus!" Callie apologized. Sadie huffed. "Well, I don't see why we can't help you guys..." "Because you fight with magic, demigods don't. It'll only create more chaos," Callie replied, desperately trying to make them understand. "I know that, but we can still help you, Callie." Katrina said. Before Callie could answer, a wave of nusea washed over, filled with nothing but darkness and the screams of others. She didn't realize that she blacked out until she blinked her eyes open to see that Percy was holding her and the others crowding around, looking worried. Just then, the wave crashed over her again, as well as all of the other Egyptians. Katrina dropped to the ground in pain, her staff falling from her hands and landing next to her as she blacked out. Images raced through their minds, quick scenes of panic, seen through another's eyes. Tall monuments, white and gilded, either crumbled into sand or was swallowed by darkness. Callie could only see black; the pressure around her ears almost drowned out the panicked screams of others, and the rising battle cry. For a second, liquid filled her lungs, and she felt like she was drowning, sinking into the black waves... No! She was a daughter of Poseidon and host of Nepthys, friend and ally of Ashu and Ur-Henu. The water was hers to command. Instantly, she shot up out of the water, the blackness creeping away in a two feet radius from her. Callie rose to see that she was not in her own body, but that of Nepthys, even though her thoughts and actions were her own. ''Nepthys! Can you hear me? she called desperately. Yes, thank you, Nepthys gasped quietly. We must help the others and free Pestit! What? I inquired, confused. Why am I in your body? The Egyptian gods are under attack, Nepthys answered urgently. Panic swept through Callie. The Greeks and the Egyptians at the same time? Her heart fell when she realized that she could not help them both. Knowing Callie's thoughts, sinced they currently shared living space, Nepthys spoke softly, Percy can handle it. In order to save them both, we must join. But won't we lose our own personality? ''Callie questioned, shocked. ''It will only be temporary, and we will act as one body. Do not worry, you are strong, and will not burn up, Nepthys assured. Let's do this thing, Callie answered in grim determination. Instantly, a cold current of water swept through her- their body. Their were dressed in a billowing white gown, overlaid with slender silver armor, that flickered over to bronze at times. Bands wrapped their arms, and loose anklets jingled around their ankles. An elogent silver crown rested beneath their hair, twisting around their forehead. Black hair waved in the wind, sometimes long and graceful or short and choppy. They looked on at the crumbling palace with brilliant sea-green eyes, holding a long staff, just like Callie's, that flickered to a trident at times. With a movement as swift as a tumbling stream, they moved towards the shadows. When Dawn Never Comes Callie and Nepthys, sharing a body, entered the fray that held the gods' attention. Horus, already with Carter, slashed out the darkness with a khopesh. Isis stood on the sidelines, having not united with Sadie and Katrina yet. Anubis, or Walt, whatever the proper term was since the permanent merge they encountered. They fought, in the form of Anubis, an unseen enemy that lied within the shadows. A wave of water crashed into a figure in the darkness, directed by Callie/Nepthys. The shadows crawled around onto a lithe woman that stepped foward, staring the gods down with stone-cold black eyes, that hid began mangled black hair, barely kept back by the iron crown that crossed her forehead. Behind her, was a miserable looking goddess overcomed by wispy, black chains. Her hair looked as if it used to be the color of the dawn sky, but it was paled by the shadows that pressed against her skin. That was the woman in the dawn light that morning! Callie gasped, barely recognizing her. She is Pestit, goddess of the Dawn Light, Nepthys answered grimly. Before Callie had time to process it, the black woman striked, an iron blade in her hand. Instantly, the gods fought back, but they were all confused by the darkness that swept over; the only sounds were the clangs of swords clashing and the laughing of the woman in the darkness. Katrina jumped up, grasping her staff. Hurry, we must bond and help the others! Isis said in her head. Yes, ''Katrina agreed. She imagined merging with the goddess. They became one, sharing a body. Their red hair whipped around their face, huge glistining rainbow wings coming from their back. Looking over, they saw Sadie had also bonded with the goddess. Taking notice, the shadowed woman sent a strangling cloud of darkness to sweep them up, still battling Anubis, Horus, and Nepthys. ''Drowah! Katrina/Isis yelled, the golden hieroglyphic for boudary stretching into a glowing barrier around Katrina and Sadie, blocking the wave of darkness. Sadie/Isis stepped forward, hands raised. Ha-wi, they yelled, the hieroglypic for strike forming in the air. It landed on the shadow woman and blasted her backwards. "Hrk," the woman grunted, then shouted. "I will not be defeated easily, for I am Kauket!" A black heiroglyphic, not known to any of the others, flew foward, and collided with Isis in a burst of darkness. Katrina and Sadie both flew backwards, crashing into the wall. Katrina jumped up, hands cupped together. She flung a massive fireball at Kauket. Kauket skillfully dodged the fireball and let it crashed into Horus, who grunted in response. Nepthys/Callie flung a massive wave of water at Kauket as she reeled back to throw another black hieroglyphic at Isis. The water crashed into her, knocking Kauket off her feet in suprise. Kauket grabbed Pestit, who was still weak and miserable looking, and held her blade up to Pestit's neck. "Not a move, or I'm going to give her a nasty trip through the Du'at, in which she may be too weak to survive without losing her mind," Kauket growled. Isis/Katrina paused, the fireball that she had summoned still flickering above her hands. "That's right," Kauket growled, "put down your weapons." Callie/Nepthys, who was standing near her, slowly placed down her staff. But then Callie summoned a trident, shimmering like water, and threw it towards Kauket. Kauket was caught offguard, believing that Nepthys was without a weapon, and she did not know how to stop a hurtling trident. It grabbed her robes and pinned her against the wall, ripping her away from Pestit. Kauket gasped, hardly registering what happened. Category:Roleplays